Hey, a Super Mario Bros. fanfic2! =)
by jrluigi
Summary: Alright, here's the sequel of my very first fanfic! Ok, so the story goes like this, the Mario Bros. are having their ordinary days in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, there are different happenings, so who knows what's going to happen next? Please read and
1. Default Chapter

Hey, a Super Mario Bros. fanfic2 =)   
by Jr.Luigi :)  
  
  
Jr.Luigi: Hello, and welcome back to Jr.Luigi's badly written fan fiction world! Anyway, what I got here is a stupid sequel and I assure you that nothing will ever happen if you don't read or review all this crap! For now, I won't put up any disclaimers because:  
1) They're a waste of time  
2) They don't give you the point why you're writing the story  
3) Finally, readers don't really care whether they're put up or not(But I think some do)  
So, did I take too long for the intro or what, but who the heck cares? Just read and review my fanfiction, please!  
NOTE: I hurried up this fiction so I won't have time to have the Bros. make up for their accents, now back to the fanfic...  
  
  
Chapter 1: The argument of the century! Well, sort of...  
  
  
Scene 1: The Mario Bros.' humble house =)  
  
Narrator: I'm really sorry but I'm temporarily fired for the day so I'll just be available for this line...  
Jr.Luigi: Go on already with your script, it's not that we care if you ever appear with your line or not!  
Narrator: *sobs* anyway, Mario is currently pissed off with Luigi because he wasn't able to make breakfast for Mario, that is...  
Mario: Luigi, you numskull! Why weren't you able to make breakfast for me today?!!!  
Luigi: Well, as I told you earlier, that Blue Yoshi ate it all up, too bad co'z I made Universal Pizza especially for you!  
Mario: So what? You should have woke me up during the early dawn, you know!  
Luigi: But Yoshi sneaked in and sprayed sleeping sand on you at about 3:00AM earlier.  
Mario: Heck, where did he get the sleeping sand?  
Luigi: From the Sand man?  
Mario: Oh, ya. -_- *back to his senses* Anyway, you should have hit me with that 200 lbs. mallet you bought from the market yesterday!!!  
Luigi: But Yoshi hit me with it!  
And so their argument goes on...  
  
Scene 2: Yoshi's Island  
  
Blue Yoshi: Hey, I stole a universal pizza from that Mario guy!  
Pink Yoshi: Well, I already knew that...  
Blue Yoshi: Well, I think you're just sort of jealous because I'll the have pizza all for myself!  
Pink Yoshi: No, I'm not jealous of your pizza, you stupid imbecile!  
Blue Yoshi: Why, I oughtta...  
And so the argument continues, too. Let's see if there are more interesting places in the Mushroom Kingdom to inspect...  
  
Scene 3: Bowser's horrible-looking manor  
  
Bowser: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I got the argument machine-thingie working! Now, the world will be SO demented that I'll rule it in no time!  
Suddenly, a Koopa Troopa popped out from behind Bowser saying the following:  
Koopa Troopa: Uhm, Bowser...  
Bowser: KING Bowser!!!  
Koopa Troopa: Ok, ok! Your highness, King Bowser, someone is at your front door...  
Bowser: Then tell him to stay out of this, he's ruining my chance in the spotlight!  
Koopa Troopa: As you wish...  
  
Outside...  
  
Koopa Troopa: Well, it seems our so-called King Bowser doesn't want your presence here, so go away before my budget gets cut off.  
Nintendo Executive: Excuse me, but why is the noise here in Mushroom Kingdom too loud for the other studios to cope with?  
Koopa Troopa: Gee, what now?  
Nintendo Executive: Every citizen here in the Mushroom Kingdom is arguing with the other. Do you have any explanation to this situation?  
Koopa Troopa: What? Well, it isn't my fault that everyone has a hot temper today!  
Nintendo Executive: Hey you, don't you have any idea that the noise here is wrecking my eardrums, too? You better stop being such a moron or else I'll call the entire staff of other Nintendo communties to give you a dose of their powerful aggression!  
Koopa Troopa: Hah! You idiot! You're just a dependent little kid who likes to argue for his... wait... am I being affected by the argument machine-thingie, too?  
Nintendo Executive: Who knows? That's the reason why I came here in the first place!  
Koopa Troopa: Heck, no way!!!  
Maybe it's an argument, who cares anyway?  
  
Scene 4: Princess Toadstool's royal castle  
  
After a few hours...  
Princess Toadstool: *eyes pop out* Shoot, I can't take it anymore! It's too noisy outside! Why is everyone arguing about something I don't even know?  
Next thing, Toad comes in with earplugs on his um... ears, wherever it's placed on him. Anyway, he came in, that's what exactly happened...  
Toad: Your majesty, I'm afraid that the royal mushroom mathematician said that everyone in the Nintendo community will be deaf if the citizens don't stop arguing in about 30 minutes from this exact second whereas I'm talking about the situation now!  
Princess Toadstool: What a horrible predicament! What should we do?  
Toad: Well, if you really give a damn about it, we should sacrifice ourselves and live the rest of our lives without hearing anything.  
Princess Toadstool: You worthless retainer! I shouldn't have signed the contract of YOU being one of my subordinates!  
Toad: Well, there's nothing I can do, soon all of Nintendo, including Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Donkey Kong, Samus and etc. won't have a sound rating for their game reviews!  
Princess Toadstool: Ok, if that's what your tiny brain could go through, I'm willing to do something for my citizens and all of Nintendo!   
Princess Toadstool didn't notice it, but she accidentally tripped on her dress and she flew right out of the window...  
Princess Toadstool: AHHHH!!! *CRASH!!!*  
Toad: Erm... are you alright, your highness?  
Princess Toadstool: Ow...  
Toad: Oh, you are? Well, that's good, I'll be making dinner already!  
Toad then rushed inside the castle...  
  
Scene 5: The Mario Bros. humble house =)  
  
Mario: Well, you should have prepared lunch by now! We were talking about breakfast the whole bloody lunch time that we even forgot about lunch time itself!  
Luigi: You're such a very good brother, Mario! But, you're also a responsible brother! I don't mean that in a bad way, all I'm saying is that you should also be responsible enough to know that we just argued the whole way past lunch time!   
Mario: Lunch time shmunch time! It's almost sunset you know, that way, we haven't eaten anything today!  
Luigi: Good lord! I almost forgot, why is everyone arguing besides us? Lucky for them they ate breakfast! What do we do now?  
Mario: Oh heck, I don't have any idea. Let's just tour around the area and see if anyone has eaten lunch yet!  
Luigi: Well, I agree. -_-  
  
Scene 6: Bowser's horrible-looking manor  
  
Bowser: Bwahahahahaha! For the first time, I get to be in the spotlight! Baby Bowsers, come here!  
Baby Bowsers: What do you want, your majesty King of the turtles?  
Bowser: I want you to get the author of this fanfic!  
Baby Bowser: Right away, your majesty!  
  
Scene 7: The fanfiction studios  
  
Jr.Luigi: So everyone, since the narrator got fired for today, who will be in charge of that now?  
The entire staff remains silent...  
Jr.Luigi: Gee, I know, that's the reaction to some staff who gets low payment every now and then... -_-  
The Baby Bowsers then appear behind the author...  
Baby Bowsers: Hey!  
Jr.Luigi: What the... what are you all doing here?  
Baby Bowsers: To take you to our majestic king of the turtles, koopas, baby bowsers, you know...  
The group of Baby Bowsers then take the author to Bowser's horrible-looking manor...  
Entire staff: .....  
  
Scene 8: Bowser's horrible-looking manor (again)  
  
The Baby Bowsers then put Jr.Luigi in front of Bowser...  
Jr.Luigi: You freakish king thingie! What the heck do you want from the author anyway?  
Bowser: I expected you to call me "your highness" or something to make suit my title. But who cares? Anyway, I want you to give me higher payment because of my crappy laughing scenes!  
Jr.Luigi: And you took me here for that! There's no way I'm gonna pay you for such a thing! Even the other villains get paid cheaply for theirs!  
Bowser: Alright, take him to the whatchamacallittortureroom!  
??: Wait, you're not getting away without a torture for yourself!  
Bowser: Who dares interrupting this dreadful scene?!!!  
Mario: It's-a me, Mario! The one and only hero who doesn't like dreadful scenes! Taa daa!  
Luigi: That's right, I'm so proud to have a brother who's a Nintendo mascot!  
Bowser: Oh no, here goes my so-called "antagonist gets exterminated" scene! Boo hoo...  
Jr.Luigi: Alright, now please exterminate Bowser before I get bored or something.  
Mario: Ok, fireball.  
Bowser: AHHHHH!!!!! It's the end of the world! I can't believe it!  
Jr.Luigi: Bowser, you don't need to overreact.   
Bowser: But what about my argument machine-thingie! What will happen to it if I'm not there anymore?!  
Luigi: That's no problem. I already turned off the switch.  
Bowser: *faints horribly*  
  
Scene 9: Princess Toadstool's royal castle  
  
Toad: Wait, I sense something. I'll just use the Bowser Phone to call Bowser. =)  
Toad then dials Bowser's telephone no. and calls him...  
  
At Bowser's horrible-looking manor...  
  
The speaker phone then rang...  
Mario: I'll get it!  
Mario then talks on the speaker...  
Mario: Hello? This is Koopa extinguisher! I mean, it's-a me, Mario! What do you want?  
Toad: Oh, hi Mario! I just want to say that the princess is in this castle and she hasn't ate dinner yet! Bye!  
Toad hangs up the phone...  
Mario and etc.(except Bowser who just fainted): She hasn't ate dinner yet? No way!!!  
  
The end of first chapter  
  
Jr.Luigi: Welcome back! So, how was the story? Please read and review! Please, avoid flames as much as possible! I'll be writing the next chapter, so don't smash the keyboard, please. If you want to e-mail me, my new e-mail address is jrluigi1988@yahoo.com! Bye now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The horrible weekend on Sarasaland

Hey, a Super Mario Bros. fanfic2! =)  
  
Chapter 2: The horrible weekend on Sarasaland  
  
  
Jr.Luigi: I can't believe I would have created a second chapter for the very first time!! Anyway, I was getting bored, so I came up with this useless idea to create a chapter, but who the heck will care, let's move on with the fanfic, please!  
  
Scene 1: The Mario Bros. humble house =)  
  
Mario and Luigi are peacefully sleeping in their rooms. It's not really surprising, if you ask me. It's currently 5:30 in the morning and the phone suddenly rings like mad, like anyone would be shocked to see Mario effortlessly wake up due to this...  
Mario: Oh, damn phone.   
Mario then answers it...  
Mario: Hello, this is the Mario Bros. humble house =)... yawn... what do you want anyway...?  
Princess Toadstool: Oh, Mario! It's you! I'm so glad you answered the phone!  
Mario: Right, it's-a me. Like, it's your first time to hear me on the phone? I think you're growing your amnesia there. We always get phone bills because of your stupid phone calls...  
Princess Toadstool: Sorry for that, but would you like to join in a weekend with me to Daisy's? Huh, will you?  
Mario: Boy, you always sound like you've never grown up. Well now, was that all you wanted to ask me for this darned phone call? Then, good-bye!!!  
Upon hearing the sentence with the 3 exclamation marks, Luigi forces himself to wake up, go to Mario's room and tell him to shut up...  
Luigi: Hey, Mario. Keep quiet will ya? I'm still going to...  
Mario then madly throws the phone away which hit Luigi's face and he collapses on the floor...  
Mario: Mama mia. Well, he should be just sleeping there just fine. Oh man, I need to catch more Z's before noontime... snore... zzzzz...  
Yeah, it's already noontime, and the Mario Bros. woke up, geez...  
Mario: Alright! Since the princess has asked me this bloody morning to go to Sarasaland, pack all the things while I sleep here without helping in any task, ok?  
Luigi: Of course, my very sincere brother! I'll always be your shadow, I'll never stop being a useless sidekick!  
Mario: Uh... yeah. You don't need worthless intro lines when you wake up...  
  
Scene 2: The Nintendo airport  
  
Princess Toadstool: Mario! It's you!  
Mario: Uhm, yeah.   
Luigi: Let's go already!  
Suddenly, lots of Mario fanatics came rushing towards them...  
Mario: Uh oh...  
Luigi: I told you, we had better leave now!  
  
Scene 3:(Quick enough for Scene 2 to get here, huh?) Princess Daisy's Castle  
  
Princess Daisy(on the phone): Hahahaha! You morons! You never had the thought of this thing being a trap in the first place! Hahahahaha!  
Wario: Uhm, Daisy. Will you please stop daydreaming on the phone and talk properly?!  
Princess Daisy(gains back her consiousness): Huh? Where was I? Oh, so you, Wario will help me in trapping the Mario heroes and sidekicks! Finally, I can become a useful character in the storyline! Bwahahahaha!  
Wario: *sweatdrop* Uh... sure.  
Princess Daisy: And don't forget the meatballs, pasta and fruits!  
Wario: Roger that, just quit treating me like a moronic flunkie, ok?  
  
Scene 4: Yoshi's Island kindergarten class(If there ever was one)  
  
Yoshi(the teacher): Ok, so here's question number 10 for your quiz! Who is the annoying fellow who you find in certain stages and he also helps you in rescuing trapped Yoshis? Clue, he's in Yoshi's Story!(Answer: White Shyguy)  
The school alarm rings...  
Blue Yoshi student: Yoshis! It's dismissal! Yay!  
Every Yoshi student rushes out of the classroom...  
Yoshi: *sweatdrop* So, who'll answer my quiz now? Well, I better get home already, my food is dying for me to eat them!  
  
Scene 5: Sarasaland airport  
  
Princess Daisy: Hello Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool! At last, you'll be tortu... I mean, you'll be welcomed royally in my castle! Ehehehe... =)  
Princess Toadstool: Uhm, yeah. Now, where are the Sarasaland imported cosmetics you were talking about?  
Princess Daisy: Uh, you mean the expensive cosmetics? Hah, well they are in my castle so let's go!!!  
Mario: Actually Luigi, Princess Daisy acted a little stranger than she was when I last rescued her...  
Luigi: Huh?  
Mario: Oh, never mind that, I can't wait to try her food again!  
Luigi: You mean, GOBBLE UP her food again... -_-  
  
Scene 6: Princess Daisy's castle  
  
Princess Daisy: Here are the expensive cosmetics you were asking for! Well, you better get to your rooms now!  
Princess Toadstool: Wow, the cosmetics are wonderful! I can't wait to take them home with me!  
Princess Daisy(whispering to herself): That is, if you can get back home yourself... hahaha...  
Luigi: You're such a stinking rich person, Princess Daisy. May I please tap this strange green button?  
Princess Daisy: Huh? No, Luigi! Don't even touch that button! NO!  
Too late, he pressed that button. Well, what was Princess Daisy so sick worried about anyway?  
  
Scene 7: The Warios house  
  
Wario(in front of his PC): Hmmm... this means they're here! I can finally turn on the switch! Here it goes!  
Wario presses a button on a controller-thingie...  
  
Scene 8: Back to Princess Daisy's castle  
  
Princess Daisy: Oh no! Now I'm filled with stinking underwear!  
Princess Toadstool: Wahhh!!! Princess Daisy, I can't believe how gross you are! That button filled the entire room with smelly underwear! Now, I can't bear the stench... *faints*  
Mario: *sweatdrop* Gee, Princess Daisy. You sure know how to make one feel at home... -_-  
Luigi: Oh man, I need a hanger pin right now... *gets a hanger pin and puts it on his nose*  
Princess Daisy: Ehehe... *faints as well*  
The next day...  
Princess Daisy: Everyone! It's breakfast time!  
Princess Daisy then pulls out some gongs and bangs them so hard that some castle ornaments crash on the floor...  
Princess Daisy: You all want me to eat pasta for breakfast instead?!!!  
Suddenly, Mario rushes out of his room and then talks to Princess Daisy...  
Princess Daisy: And I thought you wouldn't have gone out of that darn room!  
Mario: Gee, I think it's too early in the morning. But, who cares about that when pasta is waiting for you?!  
Mario then gobbles up the pasta on the table...  
Princess Daisy: Luigi? Princess Toadstool? Are you up yet?  
Princess Toadstool and Luigi then come out of their rooms...  
Luigi: Princess Daisy, it's still 3:00 in the morning and you wanted us to eat breakfast? Ugh, forget it!  
Princess Toadstool: Yeah, even though I like the smell of that pasta.  
Princess Daisy: Well, let's go to the beach then! I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!  
Luigi: Princess Daisy? Are you demented or what? We can't go to the beach THIS early, especially if we're looking for fun!  
Princess Daisy: Who cares? At least we'll be early!  
Princess Toadstool: You know, you're sounding kind of weird when we first came here.  
Princess Daisy: Huh? No, no way! You're just bluffing there, ok? Now, let's go to the beach!  
And then they went to the beach...  
  
Scene 9: The Nintendo Beach =)  
  
Princess Daisy: *jetskiing* Woot!~ This is so fun! Do any of you guys want to try this?  
Unfortunately, or if not, she was talking to no one because all of them were asleep...  
Princess Daisy: Well, since you're not very active today, eat this!!!  
Princess Daisy then surpasses them and they get a whole load of sand and salty water in their faces...  
Princess Toadstool: *wakes up* Oh, such a way to wake your friends up on the beach...  
Luigi: zzz... snore...  
Mario: *dreaming* Ooh... pasta, pasta and lots of it... Mmmh...  
Luigi: *dreaming, too* Mario, stop thinking about pasta because Yoshi already finished it earlier.  
Mario: *wakes up* NOOOOO!!!  
Luigi: *wakes up, too =)* Mario! Don't worry! I'll make it up to you!!!  
Princess Toadstool: Just what the heck were you two bickering about?  
Luigi: Umm... well, it's like this...  
Princess Daisy: *to herself* Heh, while those idiots risk their lives out there debating, I'll just pull out my magic trick right now! Heeheehee!!!  
Princess Daisy then pulls out her remote control(and not her magic trick) and then contacts her retainers below sea level...  
  
Scene 10: That Goomba-shaped submarine under the sea  
  
The phone then rings...  
Snifit: Hello there? This is the "That Goomba-shaped submarine under the sea" HQ! May I help you with anything?  
Princess Daisy: Just quit with the intro line, will ya? Anyway, the Marios are on the beach, we should hit them with the tidal wave in no time!  
Snifit: Fine, whatever you say, your majesty...  
  
Scene 11: Back to the Nintendo Beach =)  
  
Luigi: Ok then, Mario! Here's your "special made to order Pasta, Chicken, Steak, Macaroni, Meatball, Spaghetti, Mushroom, Lasagna and etc. crap" burger! Now eat it before I hit you with that insane mallet from the Super Smash Bros. game on the N64!  
Mario: Alright! Wait 'til I tell Yoshi about this! He'll be as jealous as Kirby!  
Mario then eats the burger...  
Princess Daisy: Perfect! They're just where I want them to be! Bwahahaha! I have no regrets now! Hit it, Snifit!  
Snifit: Here it goes, your highness!  
Snifit then presses the button and then a tidal wave quickly forms into the sea, it goes really near the Marios until...  
Princess Toadstool: Uhm... Mario, are you sure that you want to eat with your eyes closed???  
Mario: Of course, I still lack some sleep you know! Who knows? I might even get to sleep while eating this! Mmmh!  
Luigi: We're all gonna...  
As soon as the tidal wave hits them, Mario gives out a really really loud...  
Mario: BBBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!!!!!  
And then the tidal wave makes a U-turn and heads straight for Princess Daisy and her co....  
Princess Daisy and co.: AHHHHH!!!!!  
Luigi: Survive! Phew...  
Princess Toadstool: Speaking of surviving tragedies, where the heck did Princess Daisy go?  
Mario: snore... zzz...  
Luigi: Uhm, maybe she just got a burger to celebrate this event... or something...  
The next day...  
  
Scene 12: Princess Daisy's castle  
  
At about 13:00...(1 PM)  
Princess Daisy: Guys, today will be a very sad day. Sniff, you're all gonna leave me! WAHHH!!!  
Everyone: WAHHH!!!  
Princess Daisy then clicks a button on a controller in her pocket and then...  
  
Scene 13: The Warios house  
  
Wario: Sorry, audience. For I did not appear on the Nintendo Beach thingie...  
Wario then presses a button on the keyboard of his PC...  
  
Scene 14: Back to Princess Daisy's castle  
  
A cage then traps the Marios...  
Mario: Gee, we're all trapped.  
Luigi: Uhm...  
Princess Toadstool: WAHHH!!! This is so dramatic! WAHHH!!!  
Mario&Luigi: *sweatdrop* -_-  
Princess Daisy: Bwahahaha! You never thought that this is a trap, huh? I was preparing for this moment to happen ever since the day I became a Mario character! Bwahahaha!  
Wario then goes in front of Princess Daisy, thus interrupting her...  
Wario: And that credit goes for me, too! Bwahahaha!  
Princess Daisy: *outraged* WARIO! You ignoramus! Get out of the way!  
Princess Daisy then shoves Wario out of the way and still holding up her pride...  
Princess Daisy: *eyes closed with a proud gesture* You see, I deserve to be a significant character in the series and well, I need to have more attention from...  
Wario: *to himself* I should've worked for the Pokemon series instead...  
  
Scene 15: Yoshi's Island  
  
At Yoshi's house...  
Yoshi senses that Mario's in danger...  
Yoshi: Ahh! Mario's in trouble! I better go save him! I hope he's trapped in a place with lots of food! Yipee Yipee Yipee Yahoo!  
Yoshi then calls out for a boat and cruises to Sarasaland...  
  
Scene 16: Back to Princess Daisy's castle  
  
After a couple of hours...  
Wario: *dreaming* I wish I got paid even more for making an appearance in this story... zzz...  
Mario: Now we're trapped here forever! WA...  
Princess Toadstool: Mario, you idiot! If you scream like nuts the more nobody will ever give a damn of where we are, you know.  
Luigi: Hey, Mario. I sense something...  
Mario: I hope it's food. I'm getting hungry...  
Princess Toadstool: It's Yoshi!  
Yoshi: Ok, I'm here. So, what will you guys give me for saving you?  
Princess Toadstool: *sweatdrop* For your information, you haven't done any rescuing activity yet, now eat the candy bars so we can get out of here!  
Mario: Hey, nobody ever told me this was candy!  
Luigi: Too late, Yoshi already finished it before you can even finish your sentence, now let's get out of here!  
Yoshi: Mmmmmh! Yummy! Delicious and even more adjectives! Burp...  
The Marios then rush out of the castle and fled away to Mushroom Kingdom...  
Princess Daisy: And then finally, I should be treated with extreme attention because 1. I'm Shigeru Miyamoto's creation! 2. I also became a bimbo besides Princess Toadstool and 3. I'm a princess! Duh! *looks around her* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (and so it goes on...)  
Wario: *wakes up* So, where's the money?  
  
Scene 17: The Mario Bros. humble house =)  
  
Mario: Hey, thanks a lot Yoshi! I wouldn't have ate this dinner without you! Huh? Where did he go?  
Princess Toadstool&Luigi: *slumping against their chairs* Don't even think about it, ok?  
Mario: What the... you mean...  
Yoshi: BBBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!!!!!  
Mario's screaming echoes throughout the universe...  
Mario: NNNOOO!!! YOSHI! MY FFFRRRIIIDDDGGGEEE!!!  
  
End of the second chapter  
  
  
Jr.Luigi: Wow, I thought it would never end with this! So, how was it? Did you laugh or just chuckled? By the way, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY FANFIC!!!!! Thank you!  
  
--Jr.Luigi :) 


End file.
